the beginning
by JeremyA
Summary: this takes place between part1 and 2 of the movies. shows the real beginning of Jason Vorhees.


FRIDAY THE 13TH

"Kyle, get up! You will be late for school!" Kyle heard the usual sound of his mothers voice, and threw the covers over his head. He sat there for a moment, but then realized it was Friday morning, and that today after school his youth group from church was going camping at Camp Crystal Lake. Kyle had been looking forward to this all month. He threw the covers off and reached for his glasses, and put them on. He got up and ran down the stairs into the bathroom and took a shower. His mother saw him run into the bathroom and heard him turn on the shower. "Kyle, hurry up in there. I don't want you getting to school late again." Kyle sighed and shouted to his mother, "Mom, I'll be quick. Don't worry about it."

All day in school Kyle could not get the image of camping out at Camp Crystal Lake. He couldn't wait to be with his friends from church and to be away from home. He loved camping outdoors, fishing, swimming, and sitting around a campfire roasting marshmallows. Most of all he loved being with his best friends.

When the last bell rang, and school was over Kyle ran to the parking lot and saw the red church van with the words "First Baptist Church" painted on the side. He saw his four best friends Chad, Dean, Aaron, and Coy walking into the van. Kyle ran to the van, and walked into the van and was greeted by Pastor Greg Garland. "Hi there Kyle, how are ya?" Kyle looked and smiled at Pastor Garland. "I'm doing great, how are you doing?" "I'm doing good, you seem pretty excited Kyle. Well, go back there and join the guys, we have about a two hour drive before we get to camp." Kyle shook his head and walked towards the back of the van where the guys were sitting and talking. Coy noticed Kyle walking towards them, stopped talking, and said, "Hey Kyle, what's up?" Kyle dropped his bag and sat down in the seat with Coy. "Not much, you guys ready for some fun?" Chad grabbed Kyle, put him in a headlock and started rubbing his head "gotcha Kyle, oh yeah are ya having fun now?" All the guys started laughing and were excited to get to Camp Crystal Lake.

As Pastor Garland drove, they started to get near the camp, when the Pastor pulled into a gas station. "I'll be back in a minute guys, I need to get some gas. You guys want anything to drink?" All the guys said they were fine, and continued to talk about what they wanted to do this weekend at camp. Suddenly Aaron noticed a strange looking old man walking towards the van. "Hey guys, check this out. There is some strange looking guy walking towards the van. I think he wants me to pull down the window." The old strange looking man was wearing a white long-sleeved shirt, with a brown vest and he was wearing a funny looking black hat. He looked very odd and not all there. The strange man began knocking on the window, and yelling for them to pull down their window. Aaron moved towards the window and opened it. Aaron looked at the old man and said, "Hey, what do you want? Who are you?" The old man stopped yelling and looked at Aaron and then looked at the rest of the boys. "Are you boys going to Camp Crystal Lake?" Dean looked at the other boys and shrugged his shoulders. He looked back at the old man and said, "yeah we are." The old man stopped and suddenly started to give the boys the weirdest look. "You all are in danger. Your going to Camp Blood. If your smart you will turn around. Dangerous I tell ya, don't go!" The boys began to get nervous, and a little frightened. They continued to give each other a weird look. The old man continued to label Camp Crystal Lake, "Camp Blood." And told them not to go there. Finally Kyle spoke up, "Hey mister, your talking nonsense, get out of here!" Kyle took the window and pushed it up. The old man kept staring at them and yelling warnings to them. Kyle looked at the old man and then looked at the boys, "man that old guy is crazy. I don't know what he is on." Just then pastor Garland walked out of the gas station and saw the old man yelling at the boys in the van. Pastor Garland walked over to the old man, and began to talk to him. A moment later the old man finally began to walk away. Pastor Garland walked onto the van, and said to the boys, "did that old man try to talk to you guys?" Coy looked at pastor Garland and said, "Yeah pastor, he was acting really weird. He told us we were in danger." Pastor Garland sighed and said, "don't worry about him, I think he was a little off his rocker. Probably just trying to scare you boys. Nothing to be afraid of." The boys sat down, and started talking about how crazy that old guy was. Pastor Garland started the van and pulled onto the road and headed towards Camp Crystal Lake.

CHAPTER 2

Fifteen minutes later they pulled into Camp Crystal Lake. The pastor walked into the offices of the camp, and got a key to their cabin. They drove to their cabin, and got settled in. All the boys were staying in one room that had several beds with an extra bunk on top. They had plenty of room to sleep and move around. Pastor Garland would be staying in the next room over. After they got settled in, the pastor asked the boys if any were interested in doing some fishing. Coy, Aaron, and Dean decided to go fishing with pastor Garland, while Kyle and Chad decided to walk across the campgrounds and do some looking. Pastor told the boys to meet back at the cabin in about two hours, and not to go too far.

Kyle and Chad who were best friends often did stuff together. They had known each other for at least six years. As they began to walk they noticed a trail in the woods. Chad was the first one to notice the trail. "Hey, look at that. I think it's a trail. Feel like going on a trail?" Kyle looked over and saw the trail, "sure, why not." As they began to walk the trail, they noticed a man walking towards them on the trail. He was in his early thirties. He had glasses, a light beard, and looked very experienced in the outdoors. Kyle whispered to Chad, "I wonder who this guy is?" The man as he walked up to Chad and Kyle, looked at them and said, "Well hey there, you boys walking the trail?" Chad spoke, "yeah, we just got here. Just looking around." Kyle was curious and asked the man, "you from around here?" The man shook his head, "yeah, I live in town. I usually come here on the weekends and walk these trails, do some fishing." Kyle smiled and asked, "is the camp always quiet like this, there doesn't seem to be too many people here." The man looked around, and said, "yeah, well a lot of people around here are scared, I guess you could say." Kyle looked at Chad with a curious look, "Scared? Scared of what?" The man rubbed his chin and looked at the ground for a second. "Well, about three years ago this camp was closed down. A man by the name of Steve Christy tried to reopen it. He had about nine counselors with him I believe, helping him to fix the camp up. You know, the place hadn't been open for quite a long time. They had to do a lot of work to the place. Well, I don't want to scare you boys, but before they could open it, Steve and eight of his counselors were killed. Murdered. A woman by the name of Pamela Voorhees. Murdered Steve and the counselors." Kyle and Chad were curious, and wanted to know more. Kyle folded his arms and said, "she murdered all those people?" The man shook his head, "yeah, one counselor did survive though. I believe her name was Alice. I don't know if I should continue this story or not, I'm going to make you guys have nightmares tonight." Kyle and Chad both spoke at the same time, "no please tell us what happened!" The man leaned against a tree, "well ok. Alice the counselor that survived, ended up decapitating Pamela. Cut off her head. I mean she had to, you know? Pamela was trying to kill her. It was self-defense. I don't blame her for doing it, I probably would have done the same thing. Well about two months later Alice returned to the camp. I really don't know why. I mean, why would you want to return to the place where you saw all that shit happen? Well, maybe she was trying to put it to rest, I really don't know. But the very first night she was here, well...she was murdered." Kyle and Chad suddenly began to look fearful, but even more curious. Chad thought for a moment and said, "Who killed her?" The man started to shake the walking stick that he was carrying in his hand, and laughed. "Well this is where this shit even gets stranger. No one really knows who murdered her. It is classified as an unsolved murder. But, a lot of people believe Jason Voorhees murdered her. Jason was Pamela's son. Now, this is really the mystery of it all. Jason supposedly drowned in the lake here in 1957, when he was very young. I guess a lot of the kids and counselors made fun of him. A lot of folks say that is the reason that Pamela went berserk and started killing all the counselors. She was mad at them for not saving her son, she blamed them. She went insane with anger and hatred, and went on a killing spree. Kyle interrupted the man, and said, "mister, did they find Jason's body when he drowned? I mean did he really die?" The man looked around and began to look fearful. "Kid, that is a question that you shouldn't ask." The man looked down for a moment, and then turned to Kyle and Chad, "but I guess I will tell you anyway. The question you just asked kid, is a question that the people of this camp don't want to answer, the people of this town don't even want to mention it." The man sighed. "Is Jason still alive? Yeah, I believe he is. They never found his body in the lake. And Alice dying at the camp? No, I don't think her death was a coincidence. I believe Jason killed her, for killing his mother. That is what I believe guys." Kyle and Chad looked deep in thought, and then looked at the man. The man looked at them and said, "what guys? What is on your minds?" Kyle paused for a moment, and then said, "so is Jason living here in these woods somewhere?" Kyle grinned at Chad who was smiling. The man nodded his head, "Yes, I believe he is living in these woods somewhere." Kyle and Chad stood up, looked at the man and said, "Well we better be going now, nice talking to you." The man began to walk off and turned back to Kyle and Chad and said, "you boys be careful, I woudn't walk these trails too long, and especially don't be walking these trails at night. Take care, bye." The boys walked the trails for about an hour and then headed back to the cabin and told the pastor and the other boys all about Jason Vorhees and his crazy mother. They all laughed about it, and agreed that this man they met was probably just trying to scare them.


End file.
